


Distanze

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Love, Personal Growth, Top Nadia (The Arcana)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: La fine di un amore può essere importante come il suo inizio...
Relationships: Portia Devorak/Nadia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	Distanze

_Sic ego nec sine te nec tecum vivere possum…_

(Ovidio, _Amores_ III, v. 39)

Per quanto Portia fosse ormai abituata alle meraviglie del palazzo, quella volta non poté fare a meno di restare senza fiato. Le pareti della torre si slanciavano verso il cielo, affondando nell’oro vivo che entrava dal lucernario. Su ciascuno degli otto lati di quella sala piramidale, si apriva un rosone policromo, attraverso il quale stillava una polifonia di lumi. Nel viola delle pareti, decorato da girali d’oro, si aprivano giganteschi occhi. Dalle loro ciglia, piovevano le cascatelle che alimentavano una vasca semicircolare, in cui nuotavano alcune ninfee. Un effetto allo stesso tempo lirico e inquietante.

Nadia si distese, con languida grazia, su uno dei tappeti che ornavano il pavimento di marmo, e posò un gomito su un cuscino. «Dovevo ben invitarti nella mia Torre di Contemplazione, prima o poi» sospirò. «Non avrei mai potuto lasciarti priva del posto più bello del palazzo».

«È… incredibile, infatti!» La voce di Portia suonò squillante e fanciullesca, quasi come quella di cinque anni prima… quando era arrivata a Vesuvia ed era divenuta la cameriera personale della contessa Nadia.

«Perché non ti accomodi?» la invitò la sua donna, indicandole il posto vicino a sé. Lei non si fece pregare. Come sempre, la carezzò il caldo profumo di Nadia: essenza di gelsomino, mista all’odore (più carico e sensuale) della sua pelle bruna. Distendersi accanto a lei era come accostarsi a un fuoco di legna resinosa. Bagnato nella luce spirituale della torre, il sentimento di Portia e Nadia saliva verso intensità senza parole.

Rimasero infatti in silenzio per un poco, con le loro nude spalle che si toccavano e le loro lussureggianti chiome che solleticavano l’una la guancia dell’altra. Ascoltavano il canto delle cascatelle, che piangevano in un loro segreto linguaggio.

«Dimmi, Portia…» Nadia interruppe il silenzio, scostando una ciocca di ricci rossi dalla fronte della sua donna. «So che stai pensando a qualcosa. Posso chiederti a cosa?»

Stava pensando alla parola _sontuoso_. Tutto, nell’amore di Nadia, era sontuoso. L’attenzione con cui sceglieva i regali per lei. L’occhio di riguardo con cui studiava gli _outfit_ da donarle. I suoi sogni per il futuro - quello della contea o quello personale che fosse. Il suo corpo nella luce del tramonto, quando le due donne si bagnavano nella vasca personale della contessa - anche quella limpida e piena di ninfee. Sontuoso era stato il batticuore di Portia, quando si erano baciate per la prima volta nell’intensità della luce morente, stringendosi in quelle acque profumate. Se glielo avessero detto quando era adolescente, non ci avrebbe creduto. Non avrebbe mai pensato di poter vivere una storia d’amore benedetta dai lussi - ma soprattutto dallo sguardo scarlatto di Nadia, ieratico e ardente allo stesso tempo. Tutto quello somigliava vagamente al suo sogno di bambina: divenire principessa. Ma sapeva sin troppo bene che, per quanto la contessa di Vesuvia la stimasse e la portasse in palma di mano, era soltanto la sua capocameriera e non doveva montarsi la testa.

«Stavo pensando ai nostri ricordi… a tutto quello che abbiamo vissuto insieme» rispose infine. Nadia abbozzò un sorriso dolceamaro: «Anch’io adoro ricordare ogni nostro momento» modulò. «E baderò bene che nessun disgraziato rituale magico mi porti via _queste_ memorie».

Cinque anni prima, la contessa era caduta in un sonno profondo, dopo il rito sabotato che aveva causato la morte di suo marito. Al risveglio, si erano completamente cancellati dalla sua mente i sei anni che aveva trascorso con il conte Lucio a Vesuvia. Non le era rimasto alcunché di lui, né dei suoi amici più cari… il giovane mago Asra… il medico di corte Julian, fuggito con l’ingiusta accusa di aver assassinato Lucio… L’unica di cui si fidasse (a eccezione della sua fedelissima gufa Chandra) era proprio _lei,_ Portia. Lei che l’aveva accudita e custodita per tre anni, durante il suo sonno, come se fosse una bimba nel suo grembo. Le capitava ancora di nutrire qualche sentimento materno per Nadia, benché questa fosse abile, autorevole e persino di sei anni più vecchia di lei. La contessa accoglieva questi guizzi di apprensione da chioccia con lusinga, ma anche con un certo fastidio. Non era mai stata particolarmente avida di attenzioni parentali, nemmeno da piccola, nella sua famiglia. Anzi, detestava essere la più giovane delle sorelle, perché si sentiva ingiustificatamente trattata da bambina. Avrebbe preferito vedersi valorizzata per la sua precoce intelligenza e la sua audacia, anziché come graziosa bambola.

Dal canto suo, anche Portia faticava a digerire alcuni atteggiamenti di Nadia. Non le dispiaceva sentirsi coccolata e curata, visto che aveva perso precocemente la madre e rimpiangeva di non riuscire nemmeno a ricordarne la tenerezza. Però, quella compagna così dominante, a volte, era decisamente _di troppo._ Si vergognava quasi di ammetterlo, ma Nadia era _ingombrante._ Abituata a dirigere e ad affermarsi, faticava a sospendere questo comportamento almeno nella sfera personale. Il suo modo di amare si sarebbe potuto riassumere in questa frase: _so cos’è bene per te e te lo procurerò._ Aveva anche un ottimo istinto nell’indovinare il bene altrui, non c’era che dire. Ma Portia amava _conquistarsi_ le cose. Non aveva mai sognato una _sugar mommy._ Avrebbe preferito che lei e Nadia fossero compagne d’imprese e avventure, regine piratesse, magari. Ma _alla pari,_ spalla a spalla. Non era sicura che di questo la sua donna sarebbe stata capace.

Anche il suo straordinario intuito, la sua abilità di leggere e decifrare l’animo altrui… Era una cosa che aveva affascinato Portia, all’inizio. Era persino stata causa di sollievo, due anni prima, quando la fedele cameriera non sapeva come confessare a Nadia che il famigerato Julian… era suo fratello. Aveva passato mesi ad arrovellarsi su come avrebbe reagito lei alla rivelazione, per poi scoprire che _l’aveva già compreso_ e che _non era arrabbiata._ Anzi, che aveva intenzione di far valere le prove dell’innocenza di Julian. Tra fiumi di lacrime gioiose, Portia aveva _adorato_ quella _donna meravigliosa._ Al solo pensiero, le tornava il batticuore.

Però, a lungo andare, l’intuito penetrante di Nadia risultava inquietante. La cameriera, così riservata e attaccata ai propri segreti (anche senza bisogno), non sempre era entusiasmata dal vedersi _letta in faccia._ Non intendeva mantenere arcani o silenzi con la compagna, ma avrebbe preferito essere _lei_ a decidere _come_ e _quando_ aprirsi. Così, Portia si sentiva _scavalcata_.

Anche dal punto di vista culturale, c’era un _abisso._ Nadia parlava diverse lingue, aveva letto sterminati volumi, s’intendeva anche di meccanica e ingegneria, oltre che di storia, arte e diritto. La sua donna parlava il dialetto di Nevivon, oltre al vesuviano, e sapeva giustappunto leggere e scrivere. Aveva appreso da autodidatta, cosa di cui andava fiera. Ma niente più.

Durante i due anni d’amore per la contessa, si era fatta consigliare da lei qualche saggio non troppo difficile di letteratura, storia, scienze naturali e aveva letto volentieri quei materiali. Mentre prendevano il tè insieme, Nadia la deliziava sempre con qualche discorso colto, ma non pesante. Portia amava lei per le sue meravigliose doti e odiava il proprio senso d’inferiorità.

«Ora che Lucio è uscito dalla tua vita, non credo che correrai più di questi rischi» commentò la cameriera. «Io, di certo, non inviterò l’Arcano del Diavolo nel palazzo per ottenere da lui un corpo immortale… o cose del genere».

«Lo credo bene. Sei così savia, Portia…» Nadia le sollevò delicatamente il mento e posò un bacio sulle sue labbra rosee. La ragazza arrossì. I complimenti della sua principessa non avrebbero mai perso valore per lei, in nessun caso.

«Ma…» Il tono di voce s’incupì. La contessa si ritrasse, mordendosi un labbro. «…non credo che fosse quello il tuo unico pensiero». Deglutì. «Avverto… che c’è dell’altro».

Ecco, di nuovo. Nadia aveva anticipato una sua confidenza. Portia sospirò dentro di sé. Stavolta, non gliel’avrebbe data vinta. Non subito.

«Volevo chiederti… com’è andata con mio fratello, ieri?» sviò, con voce suadente.

Nadia inarcò uno dei suoi violacei sopraccigli - e l’altra si domandò se avesse smascherato il giochetto.

«Bene. Ci è voluto un bel po’, ma, alla fine, abbiamo ritrovato quel trattato di anatomia nella biblioteca di palazzo» rispose, a ogni modo. «E il tuo tè con Asra? Avete anche provato qualche incantesimo?»

«No, quello no… Non abbiamo parlato di magia, ieri pomeriggio». Il tono di Portia era quasi deluso. «Ma il suo _Lapsang souchong_ era davvero buono come me l’aveva decantato. E lui ha trovato che le mie tortine fossero perfette da abbinare».

«Asra ha buon gusto» riconfermò Nadia, ammiccando. «Quanto alla magia, non preoccuparti… avrai modo di farti insegnare. Del resto, passate sempre più tempo insieme».

Per quanto sottile, la punta di gelosia nella sua voce era acuta. La contessa gliel’aveva scoccata con perfetto _aplomb._

«In realtà, non è più del tempo che trascorri tu con mio fratello» ribatté Portia, soave.

«Vero» ammise l’altra, arrossendo.

«Del resto, ti capisco, Nadia…» concedette l’altra, un po’ incupita. «Hai bisogno anche di qualcuno che abbia il tuo stesso bagaglio culturale… che s’intenda di idraulica, urbanistica, _anatomia…_ e che altro?» Si sollevò un poco sul cuscino. Lo scroscio delle cascatelle suonò più inquieto. «Io, in questo, non sono proprio ferratissima».

«Ci sono ben altre doti da apprezzare, soprattutto in una compagna» ponderò Nadia, carezzandole una guancia. Ma non osava più alzare gli occhi in volto a Portia. Era una sua impressione, o… la contessa tremava leggermente, nel nominarle Julian?

A ogni modo, la cameriera era stanca di quel gioco al nascondino. Inspirò a fondo e si preparò alla vera confessione. Di propria volontà e iniziativa, stavolta.

«Nadia, amore… Il punto è che, attualmente, mi sento _strana_. Sento che… _non posso più vivere né con te, né senza di te_ ».

Gli affusolati occhi della contessa si sgranarono appena - ma il lampo di sorpresa che li attraversò fu intenso. Esso fu seguito da una pacata ombra di riconoscimento.

«Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo…» La sua voce di mezzosoprano era gentilmente arrochita. «Vibrava troppa inquietudine in te».

Portia si torse le mani, distogliendo lo sguardo. «Capisco che suona assurdo…»

«No. Non è assurdo».

Stavolta, fu Nadia a sospirare e volgere la vista altrove. Fissò uno di quegli occhi che piangevano perennemente, per rifornire d’acqua la dimora delle ninfee. «L’amore può essere complicato…»

L’altra, allora, raccolse le forze e parlò di nuovo.

«È così: quando penso alla possibilità di… _lasciarci,_ sento che davanti a me c’è solo il vuoto. Ma, al tuo fianco… non mi sento più _adeguata._ Non c’entrano i miei soliti complessi sul fatto che non ho studiato, o che non sono proprio una bellezza statuaria… È una questione di… _alchimia,_ ecco». Si fermò e deglutì, come se lei stessa fosse incredula d’aver usato un simile parolone.

«Invece di sentire che _corriamo insieme_ , mi sembra di arrancare dietro di te. Tu formuli progetti e io li approvo. Tu mi fai regali e io ringrazio. Tu parli e io comprendo, o mi interesso… Un meccanismo perfetto. _Troppo_ perfetto. Così tanto da non portare da alcuna parte, da non avere evoluzione… _È_ _tutto qui l’amore_?»

Si fermò. Le sembrava di essere sfiatata - ma doveva solo essere l’effetto del suo batticuore. Attese con ansia una reazione di Nadia. Ma lei era sempre calma, sempre concentrata sul pianto della cascatella.

«In effetti, io questo solo so generare… _perfetti meccanismi_ ». La voce delle contessa era incrinata, come dal rimpianto. «I miei unici figli sono stati i miei pupazzi automatici, in effetti. E strade, acquedotti, canali… Tutte cose _perfette_ e _senza anima_ ».

«Oh, ma, Nadia… _tu hai_ un’anima!» sfuggì dal cuore di Portia.

Il sorriso che l’altra le rivolse fu un misto di mestizia e tenerezza, tanto caldo da commuoverla.

«Se lo pensi davvero… _grazie._ Forse, per rendermene conto anch’io, dovrei aprire la porta a qualche imperfezione, che ne dici?» Un sorriso per metà ironico e per metà meditabondo increspò le sue piene labbra di rubino.

«Non riesco a immaginarti imperfetta… ma potresti avere ragione» rispose Portia, mentre due dolci fossette le pizzicavano le guance.

«Quanto a te… hai fatto un così buon lavoro, qui a palazzo… Ma, ora, sei _cresciuta troppo,_ per l’uniforme da cameriera».

L’altra si accigliò: «Cosa intendi dire?».

Nadia volse nuovamente i rossi occhi verso di lei: «Dico che… sei troppo dotata e intraprendente per fossilizzarti nel ruolo di serva. Hai la stoffa per altro… Potresti dirigere quel rifugio per animali esotici che si trova alla periferia della contea, ad esempio. Il posto è vacante e tu saresti perfetta. Laboriosa, organizzata, carismatica…»

«Chi, io?» sfuggì alla sua donna, mentre arrossiva fino alla radice dei capelli. Ma, in cuor suo, qualcosa gridava: _Finalmente!_

Il sorriso di Nadia si fece determinato: «Sì, tu. Non ci sono dubbi». Le prese una mano: «Tutte e due abbiamo bisogno di questo: _crescere, evolverci._ E, per farlo, abbiamo bisogno di spazio emotivo… di _distanze_ ». La voce le tremò e i suoi occhi brillarono di lacrime in boccio: «Credimi… non avrei rinunciato a te _per nessun altro motivo_ ».

Benché sapesse di aver affrontato lei la questione per prima, Portia non poté trattenere gocce di sudore freddo: «Allora… è proprio _finita_? Fra noi due?»

«È una fine ed è un inizio» mormorò la contessa. Aveva un palese groppo in gola. «Non c’è più la nostra coppia. Ma c’è la nostra vita, che non possiamo evitare».


End file.
